Reunion
by Colorless Cat
Summary: Jeong Hyang reunites with Shin Yun-bok after she left Joseon on a boat. F/F, femslash, lesbian


I wrote this back in April but finally had time to post it up. I hope you enjoy it! If you want to keep in touch of my writing updates, you can follow me on Tumblr (my username is Anna-Mao).

* * *

 **Reunion**

 _I am known as Jeong Hyang, once a gisaeng of Joseon but always a musician residing in the heart of my beloved painter Shin Yun-bok. Here I will tell you my story after I escaped from the tyrant Kim Jo-nyun._

* * *

I gazed wistfully toward the shore, my eyes never leaving the image of my beloved painter Shin Yun-bok. Barely a week has passed since I last saw her, but it felt a thousand years elapsed since I last saw her. I come here every day hoping that one day my painter will return to me after she settled her debt with Kim Jo-nyun, the merchant who bought me as an object.

On that day when I left Joseon, I packed all my belongings that were precious to me, including my gayageum. Yun-bok rushed me out my room to leave Jo-nyun immediately after a draw was announced for the painting competition she competed in against Danwon. I was confused what was happening. Yun-bok said I was in grave danger and had to leave because Jo-nyun was dangerous. I did as what I was told, but I still had a lot of questions unanswered. Danwon's friend kindly guided me to a nearest town far away from Joseon and provided me a temporary room within his estate.

My gayageum was my muse to my silent period of loneliness as I figured a way to support myself in town. It was a very difficult period supporting myself without Yun-bok by my side. However, I rather live through these hardships again then be imprisoned and controlled by Jo-nyun and my mother. The hardships I endured made me a stronger woman today, and I do not regret this new life I started.

My heart skipped with excitement when I saw a boat approaching in the distance.

Yun-bok? Was it her? My eyes winced at the waving figure in the distance.

"Jeong Hyang!" a sweet voice I thought I would never hear again called out. "Jeong Hyang!"

I smiled widely as I saw her waving to me excitedly on the boat. It was the first time I had smiled since I last saw her. Tears streamed down on my cheeks as I hurried to greet Yun-bok.

Yun-bok thanked the boatman as she got off the boat. Her brown eyes stared at me intensely as she smiled.

For a moment it felt like time had stopped. Here were both of us finally together—seeing our souls in person, rekindled by our lost love. Yun-bok was alive and well. I searched her eyes knowing that not a single thing had changed about her. She was still the same—my painter that I first met in Joseon.

"Yun-bok." Those were the first words I said.

Yun-bok smiled sheepishly and took my hands into her own. "Remember that you wanted us to escape together? I've come back to you. My flower's beauty is still blooming."

Tears continued to fall from my eyes. "My painter is still witty as usual…" I murmured.

Her slender fingers wiped my tears. "Let me make sure you are real," Yun-bok whispered as her hands caressed my cheeks. "I am afraid you'll disappear from my sight again."

Her deep brown eyes gazed at mine stealing my breath away. Her warm touch made me shiver almost as if she was a ghost of my memory.

I felt I was imagining everything, but Yun-bok was here. She was here with me.

Yun-bok's finger traced my nose and ended on my lips. "Still as beautiful as I can remember."

"You're still as handsome as I can remember," I said softly. "Still the same lovely painter that stole my heart."

Yun-bok grinned at my words. "The most handsome person you've ever laid your eyes on," she added teasingly. "The most handsome person than any man."

I giggled at her self-flattery. "If that is what you'd like to think."

Yun-bok pouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I replied with a smirk as I took her hands into my chest. "I'm just happy you are here with me. I've waited an eternity for your return."

Yun-bok smiled. "I waited for this day. The Gods have granted our wish to be together. Although I am not truly a man, I think the heavens approve of our love to allow our meeting again."

"Love has no boundaries," I began. "I now understand that it does not matter whether or not you are a man or a woman. What matters is what our heart desires." I moved my hand toward her chest.

The painter blushed. We continued to gaze at each other in the middle of the shore. I wished that time would stop just so that we can stay in this precious moment forever.

"Yun-bok, you must be very tired from the journey," I began, breaking the silence. "Let us return to my home."

The painter nodded in agreement. "I'd like to see your home."

Our arms linked together, just as any husband and wife would do, and I led Yun-bok back to where I was staying.

* * *

"Your room is very cozy," Yun-bok commented as she entered inside.

I was somewhat embarrassed of showing Yun-bok where I lived now. It was much humbler than the home she knew that I once had in Joseon. I was on the edge living in poverty, making a few coins with my music playing while I tried to repay Danwon's friend.

Yun-bok stopped to touch my gayageum resting by the window. Her finger traced along the smooth wood.

"I would love to hear you play again," Yun-bok said quietly as she looked over to me.

My heart was beating to hear those words from her. "I will play for you when you settle."

Yun-bok grinned. "Where should I put my painting tools?"

I scanned across my room and cleared a table. "You can set them aside here for now."

The painter nodded and gently placed her tools on the table. She opened her bag to retrieve a folded piece of paper.

"This is for you," Yun-bok began as she handed the folded paper to me.

As I gingerly unfolded the paper, my eyes welled with tears to see the painting. It was a beautiful portrait of me playing my gayageum under the moon. The brush strokes were smooth and dynamic, full of Yun-bok's character. They were colored so well with vibrant deep colors that it stood out in the painting. I can almost feel and hear myself playing my gayageum on a full moon night. Yun-bok painted it with her very own soul just like with every painting she does. On the corner it read, 'The first flower that encaptivated the butterfly.' I was so touched I was at a loss of words.

"Do you like it?" Yun-bok asked coyly. I can tell she was nervous by the uneasiness in her voice.

I nodded, smiling. "I love it very much. I will treasure it forever just like all the paintings and drawings you've given me. Thank you for painting me a beautiful picture."

Yun-bok beamed with happiness to hear my response. "During the nights I could not sleep, I would look at the moon and think of you. Even though you were far away from me, you were always in my heart. I missed your beautiful face, your playing, and your voice. The constant companionship we once had. Being apart from you tortured my heart. I had to paint you, and I hoped that one day I will be able to give it to you."

I held Yun-bok's hands to my chest. "I missed you too every day. I am so grateful I belong to your heart. I will give you my gift now."

A smile spread across Yun-bok's face when she saw me pick up my gayageum.

* * *

The night felt long as I sat with my gayageum in the center of the room with all of Yun-bok's attention on me. My playing enchanted her entire being as I saw her moved by my music just as I get captivated by her paintings.

Her deep brown eyes moved from my eyes to my body. My cheeks flustered as I noticed her gaze shifting away from my face.

Did she desire me as much as I desired her? My hunger longed for her loving touch, her embrace, her love. The love a man would give to a woman. I wanted Yun-bok to love all of me even though she was a woman. The plucking of my gayageum called for my painter.

As the last notes died away from my fingers, I looked up to see Yun-bok clapping.

"Your music is still the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Yun-bok complimented with a grin. Her beaming smile was contagious. "I was afraid I'll never hear you play again."

I bowed thanking her. "I'm honored to play for you again, Yun-bok. Nothing makes me happier than playing for a talented painter who appreciates my skills."

My eyes widened when I felt Yun-bok's warm hands over mine. She edged closer to me, gazing intensely into my eyes.

"Do you remember that night when I hurt you?"

My memory recalled the last night I had with Yun-bok. That night when I modeled for her painting examination and confessed my love. Remembering the disappointment and confusion from her rejection made me wince. I nodded recalling the painful memory.

Yun-bok cupped my chin into her hands. "That night I did not want to disappoint you because I was not a man. But if I can go back in time if you knew I was a woman, I would still make love to you. Can you give me a second chance?"

I stared shockingly at Yun-bok. Her cheeks were slightly flustered from confessing, but her eyes were telling me the truth.

"I will do anything to belong to your heart again," I whispered.

Yun-bok grinned sheepishly. "My hands are good with a brush, but I think they will also be skillful with your body."

I giggled at her crude remark. A gasp escaped from my mouth when I felt her hot breath on my neck.

Yun-bok's lips traced from my ear down to my neck. She breathed heavily as her arms pulled my waist closer to her body.

My breath grew ragged as I wrapped my arms around her neck. Her small frame concealed the confident strength of her embrace.

Her soft warm lips met mine. We kissed each other gently, slowly escalating into passionate kisses. Yun-bok met my kisses more fervently, drawing my body closer to hers. One of her hands moved to the center of my jeogori where my chest was.

My breath stopped when she untied my jeogori. My hands instinctly moved to untie her gat.

My crimson robes fell gently to the ground. Yun-bok kissed my bare shoulders and continued planting kisses down to my breasts.

I gasped when I felt her warm hand softly massage my breast. Her other hand played with my nipple.

I could not suppress the moans that escaped my lips. Her touch intoxicated me, melting my entire body to surrender to her.

My hands reached to untie her blue gwanbok, revealing her skin and bind breasts. I stared at the bandages covering her breasts, touching them with my finger.

Yun-bok gently grabbed my hand. "I wish to only touch you."

I gazed at her confusingly. "Do you not want to receive my love?"

Yun-bok kissed my forehead. "I… just want to make you feel good tonight," she replied bashfully. "Maybe another night."

I nodded understandingly, respecting her wishes. Perhaps my painter was embarrassed of me staring at her feminine form because she was so used to disguising as a man.

Yun-bok gently laid my naked body on my bed. Her hands teased my breasts, tormenting my body. Her deep brown eyes never left my face, enjoying every moment.

I moaned when her hand stroke my thigh. Yun-bok continued to explore my entire leg as she kissed my stomach.

"Painter," I gasped silently, drawing her attention. " _Paint me as how you paint_."

A smirk planted on Yun-bok's lips. I moaned loudly as I felt her finger move inside my body.

Her breath grew heavier, pleased I was enjoying her finger. Yun-bok spread my legs wider to move her finger deeper inside of me.

As the motion grew faster, my moans grew louder. Soon I lost my voice at the top of my lungs calling out my painter's name.

My inner legs subsided as Yun-bok's finger stayed inside of me then slowly sliding out.

She smiled at me, stroking my hair. I smiled back at her and kissed her lips.

"I painted a beautiful picture," she murmured softly.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I love you, Yun-bok."

"I love you too, my beloved," my painter whispered.

We lay quietly together in bed, cuddling and enjoying our physical contact. It was the first time Yun-bok made love to me, and I would never forget that night.

"What now, painter?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How will we live together in this new life?"

The painter pondered. "You are a talented musician, and I am an artist. I am sure both of our great talents combined will bring us success in the future."

I smiled at Yun-bok's words. There was truth in what she said.

We drifted asleep into each other's arms as the chorus of crickets enveloped the night with their singing. Tonight was filled with more stars than before, promising us a future together.


End file.
